


Double Date

by odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, I have no idea, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/odddaysgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie has a crush. Steven has an idea. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Can I see your drawings, Connie?” This was the first time Steven had been in his friend’s room, and the sketchbook had caught his eye.

            “Uh… I’m not sure if I want to show you.”

            Steven gave the girl his best puppy-dog face. Connie sighed.

            “Ok, fine. But promise not to make fun of me.”

            “Of course not!” he assured her before flipping through the pages. “Whoa… Is this Sadie?”

            Connie blushed. “It’s supposed to be. I… I thought she was pretty, so…”

            “Yeah, she really is! If I could draw as well as you, I’d draw lots of cool and pretty people. Like Sadie, and you, and the Gems, and Kiki and Jenny and Nanafua and my mom and my dad and Lion and Sour Cream and Onion and Lars and Buck Dewey and Lapis and Peridot and—”

            “Can I tell you a secret?”

            “Sure! I love keeping secrets! We should get pizza coupons together and stuff!”

            Connie gave a puzzled look. “O….kay. Well, anyways, the thing is… _ithinkimightkindofhaveacrushonsadie.”_

            “Wow, that’s great! We should go talk to her right now! Maybe you could even go on a date with her or something!”

            “Don’t be silly, Steven. She’s a teenager. There’s no way she would want to go on a date with me.”

            Steven frowned thoughtfully. “Hm. You’re probably right. Unless _… what if you were a teenager too?”_

            “By then, she’ll be a grownup. And anyways, I might not even like her for that long.”

            He considered her words carefully, nodding to show he understood. “What you need, then, is to be a teenager right now, I guess.”

            “What are you---?”

            Steven reached for his phone and turned on some music, stretching his arm out to Connie as it began to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie orders donuts. Awkwardness ensues.

Stevonnie paced around the Big Donut storefront, arguing with themself.

            “Maybe this was a bad idea…no, no, I can do this. But what if—it’ll be fine. She might not even—what if she—what if I—?” They took a deep breath and stepped inside.

            Lars was manning the counter; Sadie was nowhere in sight.

            “Hello, welcome to the Big—whuh…uh… _hiwhatcanigetyou?”_ He turned red at the sight of the stunning person he’d met only once before.

            “I’ll have two donuts, and… um… is Sadie here?”

            “Uh…no. She was here, but now she’s not. I don’t know where she went. You can wait for her here, though. She’ll probably be back soon. Or not.  Whatever. I uh, never caught your name.”

            “It’s Stevonnie.”

            “Stevonnie. Cool. Lars. I don’t see you around much.”

            “Oh, that’s because my dad’s a cop. I mean a musician. A cop-themed musician. He’s sort of like the Village People, but with only one guy. The cop.” Stevonnie wasn’t sure where they had heard of the Village People before. Maybe Steven’s dad had mentioned them? “Anyways, he travels a lot. Because of his job.”

            “Oh, is he doing a concert here in Beach City? I’d love to see it! I mean… whatever.”

            “No, he already had one. You missed it. He already left. I’m still here because I wanted to visit… Sour Cream. Yeah, Sour Cream. He’s my friend from the internet. But don’t tell him I’m here. Or mention me at all to him. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

            “Oh, that’s cool. I’m really good with keeping things on the down-low.”

            Just then, a short, chubby blonde girl walked out of the break room. “Thanks for covering while I watched Canine Court, Lars. I owe you one…oh! Hi there.”

            “Hi. I’m Stevonnie. We met before once. I was looking for you, but Lars told me you weren’t here.”

            “Lars! Why did you do that?!”

            “I… uh… didn’t want to get you in trouble for watching TV on the job.”

            Sadie rolled her eyes. “Right. Thanks a lot, Lars. So what did you want to talk to me about, Stevonnie?”

            “I was… uh… wondering if you would go hang out with me sometime?”

            “Oh! Uh… sure! What do you want to do?”

            “We could have lunch at Fish Stew Pizza tomorrow. Or whatever you wanna do.”

            “Pizza sounds really—”

            “Great!” Lars interjected. “We’ll both be there! Well, I covered for Sadie, so I think I’m gonna take the rest of the day off! See you guys tomorrow!”

             Sadie frowned. “Did you invite him?”

            “I’m… not sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Sadie have a date. Strangeness ensues.

Stevonnie looked in the mirror and grinned with pride. Steven and Connie had figured out how to coordinate their outfits so that when they fused, they would be dressed in what Connie considered “proper date attire,” and avoid the awkward business of changing while sharing a body. Granted, neither one of them had ever been on a date, but they had once seen an episode of Under the Knife where one of the doctors’ teenage children went on one, so they were pretty sure they knew how it worked and what one was supposed to wear. Of course, there was still the matter of shoes and socks. Connie had swiped some from her mother’s closet--- as it turned out, they wore the same size.

Entering the restaurant, Stevonnie immediately noticed their dates. Lars and Sadie were sitting across from each other in a booth at the far corner of the pizza shop.

“Oh, hey Stevonnie!” Sadie greeted cheerfully. “Lars and I were starting to wonder if you’d stood us up, haha. Nice outfit, by the way.”

“Yeah!” Lars chimed in. “You’re really cute. I mean, your clothes are really hot. I mean, you... look…. like…. dressed good.”

“Uh… thanks?” Stevonnie answered with a puzzled tone. “So… does it matter where I sit?”

The two teenagers shook their heads. Stevonnie pulled up a chair at the side of the table to avoid picking favorites. There was a part of them who only wanted to be close to Sadie, but another, equally strong part  didn’t want to hurt Lars’s feelings.

“Hey cuties, what can I get ya?” Jenny Pizza asked, approaching the booth. The three ordered, and Jenny simply yelled, “Hear that, Kiki?” while sitting on a table.

Kiki rolled her eyes and got to work on the pizza. “We have a delivery ready for you, Jenny.”

“Awesome! Road trip time!” the less responsible twin sang as she headed to her car.

“I have to go,” Stevonnie stood up suddenly and rushed into the unisex restroom at the back of the shop.

“So…” Lars sighed when they had left. “Guess it’s just us again… weird, huh?”

 **  
**Sadie took a sip of coffee and pretended not to hear him.


End file.
